User talk:PepsiCola99
Don't show= |-| Archive 1=User talk:Liopleurodonferox/Archive1 |-| Archive 2=User talk:Liopleurodonferox/Archive2 |-| Berate Me Here. Hey dude, I was wondering, do you still plan on continuing that Stop Motion series you started awhile back? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to join. 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 03:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you even read the rest of the page Talk:Dinosaurs? :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 04:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey PepsiCola, what is the WelcomeIP on Sulfeirus' page, can I take it down?Your hope' ' ' 'and so is mine' 16:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll put that forum on the Current News. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 09:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I have also made a ctaegory called "Combiner Models".This is to categorize beings that are the result of a combination of two or more characters. It that one unneeded too, or can it stay? Uninte... and Dragon Force Strike!!! 19:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll join. '''Shadowmaster 05:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks! just wanted to say thanks for what yah said on my moc ^^' the feedback is much appreciated! Toacervax 23:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :D thanks alot man! my first award on cbw! ^^' YAY!!! Toacervax 18:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey PepsiCola99, I know a while back you were able to change your name from liopleurodonferox to what you have now and I was wondering how you did it?Your hope ' ' and so is mine 21:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Warning (not what you think it is) You're little template is a good idea, but it's not official. Please don't use it and leave the warning to the admins. It's what we are here for. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) GTDS pic How's this? --Lord Shu 15:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S.- Are you gonna continue the "A-Team"? --Lord Shu 15:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've been trying to remember to get some new chapters in, thanks for reminding me! I started chapter 1, but the ideas I had weren't very good, so those ones are going out the window and I'll start fresh again. I'm still keeping the prologue the same way it is. In fact, I'll start on Ch. 1 right now! :D --Lord Shu 17:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ch.1 is up in Corruption!! Read the post on the talk page I put. --Lord Shu 19:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good, actually. I've been experimenting with Hero Factory a lot lately, which somewhat explains my inactivity here. If you decided to message me because you saw me writing some on Wrath of the Infinity, expect me to do so more often (Yeah, I say that a lot, and it never happens). I'm on wikia most of the time, so feel free to message me whenever (I don't have much to talk about right now =P)... BTW, I do have a new MOC, though. I'll make a page later.... Here's a pic... - Bug 20:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No, but I shall. Also, thanks. ;) - Bug 20:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to join your little syndicate of Skakdi. :P As for the voice acting, I'd be delighted to lend a hand. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 22:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can submit it, although I have quite a few other reviews to do before then. And I'm honored you consider the NRC professional. VarkanaxTalk 22:23,1/22/2012 I believe that "epicbess" originated from a misspelling by J97 of the word "epicness". It kind of took on a life of it's own from there... VarkanaxTalk 22:29,1/22/2012 Yeah, I'm still writing XD. Actually I'm on the last story in my saga, Eternal Darkness. :O VarkanaxTalk 22:36,1/22/2012 VarkanaxTalk 22:36,1/22/2012 RE: Forum I did what I said I'd do. The Stub template now replaces the Construction template. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :D Thankyou! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I would love to! You'll just need to remind me, because I have a bad memory and will probly forget about it. >_> --Lord Shu 20:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Also, you can use any of my characters you want for the stories you are writing. =D --Lord Shu 11:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Contest Sorry for the late reply, you can enter Asmodeus with an alternate background. January 30, 2012 18:43 PM